


Together Again

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Nothing But Angels, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angels, Falling from Heaven, Hopeful, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Mention of Pregnancy, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Falling hurts, for both of them
Relationships: Supernova/Bloodguilt, Supernova/Killer





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep pumping out Nothing But Angels works don't I?

Falling hurts.

That’s the first though Supernova had when he woke up, body aching, feeling like he had gotten hit by a truck

Hit by an entire planet more like, tumbling to the earth with burning wings and burning lungs stuttering up laughter like flames, and Supernova had slammed into the Earth with the force of scorned angels.

Which, as one can assume, hurts like hell.

Supernova groaned softly, wrapping arm securely around his stomach. He had tried, while falling, to curl to protect it, but only time would tell if he succeeded in his goal. This entire day was stressful as hell.

His halo hurt.

He was never really all that... aware of his halo, though if someone touched it he did notice, after all, but it fucking hurt now. Supernova knew it was cracked, but god he didn’t think it hurt this much. That any of this would hurt this much. 

“Nova!” 

Supernova’s eyes widened, head whipping- _fuck_ that one hurt-towards the voice. It had to be, it had to-

“Supernova!” 

It was getting closer, and Supernova knew, he knew, and he grinned, so tired and still feeling the residual burn of falling to Earth on his skin, he grinned, because god, he was here, Killer was here for him, just like he said he would be-

A soft clink, and his halo broke neatly down the middle, flakes falling off into nothing around him as the halo settled into it’s new, broken, form, and stopped burning nearly as much. Supernova grinned, as Killer stumbled into the clearing-was it here before, or did Supernova create it?-and caught sight of him, still laying on the dirt, grinning like an idiot with a broken halo, and Killer just burst, dragging him up into daer arms and laughed, clinging onto him. 

Supernova’s arms hurt to move, they felt so heavy and hard, but he wrapped himself around Killer as tight as Killer did, clinging onto him and laughing into his neck, shaking a bit from the just... everything, all piling on top of him at once. 

“I’ve got you.” Killer did, always would, Supernova was sure, as he was lifted into the air, Killer holding tight onto him, so tight, like Supernova would dissolve away from his arms in a moment if he let go. Supernova just smiled, leaning his head onto Killer’s shoulder, trying to breathe, let the burning subside a bit more.

Then more came crashing down, and Supernova couldn’t relax anymore. 

“Bloodguilt?” 

The name stuttered out of him, voice shaking far more than Supernova had expected it to, and Killer looked to him, shifting to stand properly, get them back home, to their home, it was home now, and that thought burned bright in his chest for just a moment. 

“I don’t know yet. I came out looking for you, but Bloodguilt hadn’t been found yet when I came to get you.” 

It was almost panicking, in a way, that Supernova’s best friend was still a variable in his new life, still an unknown, and Supernova couldn’t help but cling just a bit tighter to Killer. 

“Get... get us back. I need to know.” 

Killer didn’t comment on that, luckily enough, disappearing back into hell in a moment, though Supernova still wasn’t entirely sure how in the world he managed that, and the world took form around them, demons and fallen angels mingling about alike, and Supernova’s eyes darted to each cracked halo, begging in his mind for one of them to be Bloodguilt, but none of them were, none of them were who he had hoped them to be-

“It’s alright. Dad’s not here” Killer started towards where Supernova knew the dinner had taken place, a lifetime ago it felt like, when he was still scared of falling, when he was still scared of the higher up, so terrified but so willing to step into hell for a handsome demon. “He might have Bloodguilt.

Supernova nodded. 

Lucifer wasn’t there, and Supernova, cradled in Killer’s arms panicked. He didn’t know what exactly had happened, in between then and the next moment, the panic overtaking him of where in the world Bloodguilt might be, his biggest friend, the one that had taken the fall for him to give him just a bit more time in order to sort everything out, to give him time to come to terms with something Bloodguilt had come to terms with years before at this point. 

Supernova panicked. It didn’t matter to him that he couldn’t stand on his own, didn’t matter that he was the newest of them all, a baby demon if anything, it didn’t matter, calling to whatever God it was now that watched over them, where was he? That’s all that mattered now, he had Killer, he just needed Bloodguilt and it’d be okay, it would all-

“Nova!” 

He jerked, tears streaming down his face as he came back to himself, throat raw in a way that meant he had to have been yelling, and Killer turned with him, turning to Lucifer, the tall demon cradling a like sobbing fallen in his arms, and Supernova recognized him in a moment. 

“Bloodguilt!” 

The fallen looked up, and yes, yes, it was him, it was Bloodguilt, pain breaking across his face to a deep full hearted relief, that Supernova was okay, and Supernova almost fell in an attempt to get to him, but Killer carried him over, and they clung. 

They clung, and it wasn’t okay, the falling still burned across their skin, it still hung heavy in the air around them, but it didn’t matter. 

They were safe now, together and clinging, this new family forming in a new, safer home. 

That’s the only thing that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is diieanywhereelse!!


End file.
